1. Field
Embodiments of the present invention may relate to a method for displaying a three-dimensional (3D) User Interface (UI) and an apparatus for processing an image signal. More particularly, embodiments of the present invention may relate to a 3D UI displaying method and apparatus for indicating an item selected from a hierarchical 3D UI with an increased visibility.
2. Background
Along with growth of digital broadcasting, digital contents have been increased in amount and diversified, as compared to analog broadcasting.
While most digital contents are a two-dimensional (2D) content, more and more 3D content has been produced to allow a viewer to enjoy a 3D effect and a sense of reality. It is expected from this trend of 3D content will be enjoyed through a receiver at home.
A User Interface (UI) for assessing and controlling a broadcast receiver and contents may be used to form a two-dimensional (2D) UI. However, if a viewer selects a 3D content or a 3D mode, the viewer may feel confusion or an inconvenience because of the provided 2D UI.
When 2D content coexists with 3D content in received contents, a receiver may not identify and indicate the 3D contents when providing information about content to a viewer. Therefore, if the viewer selects 3D contents based on the contents information provided by the receiver without knowing that they are 3D contents, the viewer may view broken and/or flickering images.